Conventional stringed musical instruments, such as, but not limited to guitar, bass, banjo, and mandolin, comprise a body and a neck. The neck is coupled to the body at a neck joint. Some stringed musical instruments are electrified by including transducers (i.e., pickups) to convert string vibration to an electric signal. The shape or configuration of the body plays a significant role in shaping a tonal signature of the musical instrument. Some electrical musical instruments comprise hollow bodies and some comprise solid bodies.
For musical instruments with hollow bodies, the hollow body is a major determinant of the overall sound quality. The majority of the instrument's sound is heard through a top, or soundboard. The soundboard may define an opening to couple a pickup. However, because of the large open area within a hollow body, hollow body electric musical instruments are prone to feedback at higher volumes.
For musical instruments with a solid body, the solid body is typically carved or routed to receive the neck in a neck cavity. The neck is either glued into the neck cavity or bolted from an underside of the cavity such that bolts secure the neck to the body where the bolts are disposed perpendicular to a longitudinal direction (e.g., axis) of the neck. The solid body further includes other separate carved or routed cavities to accept a bridge, pickup, or other electronic components. Using routed or carved cavities in a solid body provides for a musical instrument that is resistant to feedback.